


Strength

by hunters_retreat



Series: Candyland [6]
Category: RPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Candy, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if Jared had been saving wrappers for the right moment or if he’d just happened upon these messages in a bag of chocolates today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> I've been holding onto Dove chocolate messages when I find them really cute and it hit me one day that Jared might do the same thing :P

 

Shitty day.  That’s what it was.  Jensen tried to figure out where it had gone wrong but he realized it was just a shitty day from the beginning.  He’d started out the day by snapping at his lover.  Jensen apologized and Jared wasn’t one to hold a grudge but it set the pace for the rest of the day.  No matter what Jensen did he was a step behind – and two steps behind his mouth.

When Jared had finished filming and walked off set, he’d stared back hard at Jensen as if he were trying to figure him out.  They stared at one another for a minute before Jared waved hand and heading to his car, like Jared had just dismissed him.  Jensen hated Jared leaving without him.  He hated the drive home alone and he hated the walk to the house without Jared by his side.  Call him a creature of habit but those habits were comfortable and today he needed them.  The only time he’d felt right was when he and Jared were eating lunch together or when they’d been Sam and Dean in the Impala.  The rest of the day had been one long trip with Alice down the rabbit hole.

Jensen pushed open the front door and sighed when he found the lights off throughout the house he and Jared shared.  Hopefully Jared was asleep.  Jensen didn’t want to talk about how shitty the day was.  He wanted to go to bed and forget today had ever happened.

As he took a step, something crunched under foot.  Jensen stooped down to pick it up and realized it was a foil candy wrapper.  What the hell?  Jensen loved Jared’s food appreciation – especially his candy addiction – but Jared didn’t leave his mess lying around the house like this.  What was he thinking?

Jensen picked up the wrapper and stepped on another as he headed towards his bedroom.  Jensen stopped to pick it up too, then looked around and really paid attention.  A trail of candy wrappers had been left to lead him into the bathroom.

Jensen took a deep breath and tried to exhale his annoyance.  He looked at the wrappers in his hand and realized that Jared had left a surprise for him and he decided to see what Jared had meant for him to see.

Jensen had two dove candy wrappers in his hand, the kind of chocolates that were heart shaped and had little messages written into the foil when you opened them.  When he flattened the first it said _If you live in the present, every moment is a new beginning._ The corners of his lips pulled up slightly before he opened the second wrapper.  _One little smile can fill the room with sunshine._

Jensen knew what Jared was doing then and he couldn’t help but smile at the effort Jared put into helping Jensen move past his crappy day.  He wondered if Jared had been saving wrappers for the right moment or if he’d just happened upon these messages in a bag of chocolates today.  Jensen was grateful either way – not for the first time – to have such an amazing person in his life.

_“You are the star for which all evenings wait.”_

_"Happiness is celebrating the little things.”_

_"Listen to your heart and dance"_

_"Love without rules"_

The messages met Jensen as he walked along the hallway.  Steam greeted him as he opened the bathroom door.  A bath had been run for him.  He let out a deep breath and carefully set the candy wrappers on the counter.  He stripped out of his clothes and tried to let his darker mood slide to the ground with them.

When Jensen settled in the water the last of the gloom began to fall away.  He needed this.  Jensen wasn’t sure how Jared could know that, but he needed this time to slow down and take a few deep breaths.

Jensen lost track of time as he relaxed in the tub but he didn’t look up when he heard the soft click of the door.  The soft shush of feet on the bathroom floor turned into the soft trickle of water as a sponge came up to rub long soothing strokes along Jensen’s neck and shoulders.  He kept his eyes closed and let out a soft sigh at his lover’s caresses.

Jared didn’t speak.  He cleaned Jensen’s skin and worked lather into his hair before gradually tilting his head back and working the soap out.  Jensen still didn’t open his eyes and Jared still didn’t speak.  When Jared finished, he left the room as quietly as he’d come.  Jensen opened his eyes to find his bath robe on the counter.

He got out of the bath feeling ten times lighter than he had been getting in and laughed as he pulled another wrapper from his robe pocket.  Jensen pulled it out, surprised to find a foil wrapper along with a still wrapped chocolate in his pocket too.

_Eating chocolate is like giving yourself a big hug._

Jensen smiled as he set the wrapper with the others and began opening the new chocolate.  As he popped the treat into his mouth he read the final message.  Jared couldn’t have planned the words that he’d left behind but they made Jensen ache for his lover’s arms.

Jensen held the message in his hand and made his way to his bedroom.  No more messages waited for him but as he pushed open the door Jared was there.  Jared pulled the robe from Jensen’s shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed to arrange him the way he wanted before he climbed in beside him.  He pulled Jensen into his arms and Jensen lay still for a few minutes, listening to Jared’s heartbeat.

“You wanna see the last message?” Jensen asked as he broke the silence between them.

“If you want to share it,” Jared said quietly.

Jensen held out the message and a soft smile appeared on Jared’s face.  “Very fitting,” Jared said as he looked at Jensen.  “You always take care of me.”

Jensen shook his head as he brought his lips up to Jared’s in a chaste kiss.  “That one was all about you baby,” he said, resting his head back against Jared’s chest.

Jensen felt Jared’s quiet laughter, the one that meant Jensen had surprised him, but it was a good laugh.  It was a good moment and it was an amazing way to end the day.  Sure it’d been a shitty day, but Jared always found ways to turn things around for Jensen.  Jared’s ability to find the good in every day was how Jensen had always known Jared was the stronger of the two of them.

Even his chocolate knew that.

_There is no strength like gentleness, and no gentleness like strength._  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


End file.
